1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information retaining apparatus, an information processing system, information processing method and program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in various scenes such as time of purchasing products and time of using vehicles such as railways, information recording media such as IC card (information retaining apparatuses) are widely used. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2-275598 (Patent Document 1) describes that a state whether a card-type recording medium is within expiration date is output based on a result of comparing valid data and a current date.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-141605 (Patent Document 2) describes that an automatic dealing apparatus reads the expiration date of an IC card from an IC chip so as to present the expiration date to a user.